Random Act of Kindness
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: Arthur gives a sudden tour to an American that asked nicely


There were hundreds of people that passed through the museum, hundreds that saw Arthur's face and then instantly forgot him. Of course, Arthur never interacted with any of them. He was just a janitor that mopped and swept up around the floor, but even so he took great pride in his work. People from all over the world saw the paintings, artifacts, and wax figures, all tenderly cleaned and cared for by Arthur. While he'd love to be a tour guide seeing as he knew the museum the most, he had been labeled as not a good people person.

So when someone tapped his shoulder from behind and it wasn't a co-worker, Arthur was quite surprised. It was a foreigner. And what a foreigner he was; tall, tan, blonde, and incredibly handsome. His blue eyes caught Arthur's his, and he cracked a wide smile.

"Hi! You work here?" he asked.

Arthur blushed, but nodded. "Yes… May I help you?"

"Yeah, I'd like a tour," the man replied in an American accent.

Arthur pointed over at the tour desk. "I'm afraid you'll have to talk to someone there, sir. I am just a janitor."

"Alfred," the man said suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?"

The man stuck his hand out and smiled. "The name's Alfred. Nice to meet ya."

Arthur took his hand and smiled politely. "A pleasure."

"So, what's your name?" Alfred asked. He released Arthur's hand and stuck it back in his leather bomber jacket pocket. Not smartly dressed, but then anyone not European always seemed so in England.

"Arthur Kirkland, sir." Alfred's smile grew wider.

"Don't sir me. Just a tour, please."

"But I am not qualified to give such a thing," Arthur said quietly.

Alfred laughed. It was brash and echoed painfully on the walls. Arthur winced. It was hardly that loud in the museum unless school children trekked around on a field trip.

"You're a janitor! You know this place real well! I'm sure you can show me around better than a tour guide." Alfred's smile was so kind and inviting, Arthur was having a hard time finding a reason to decline again.

"Th-this way."

Arthur left his rolling cart with the mop and broom, and led Alfred towards the Ancient History Exhibit. This was his change. He could finally be the tour guide he'd always wanted to be. Adrenaline pumped in his veins, but he had to tell himself to keep calm. He was a natural in his head. Why not show this Yank what a good English host he could be?

The two made a slow circle around the museum, stopping at places of interest in history that Arthur most liked to share with this mysterious American. Alfred was quiet. He just smiled and nodded when Arthur turned to him. It gave Arthur a rush to see someone listening so intensely to him. He had rarely had such a thing happen to him in his life. And to have a man like Alfred stare at him so made him smile and talk with such ease it startled him.

The tour took a little over two hours to complete. Arthur was breathless by the end, but a smile was still evident on his rosy cheeks. He had left Alfred full circle, and they stood in the lobby. Alfred hadn't left his side yet.

"So Arthur, do you always give free tours to random people?" Alfred asked. His smile slowly vanished.

Arthur blushed and laughed. He missed the slow change of atmosphere between them. "No. I've never given a tour before. I told you, I'm just a janitor."

Alfred's smile returned, but it wasn't quite to the same amount of vigor as before. "Well that's good! I'm glad to hear that!"

"Yes. Um, may I ask why?" Arthur was slightly confused. The American seemed almost upset a moment ago, but now he was all smiles. And why him? There were other, more qualified and interesting employees that were free to help him on this slow Thursday afternoon. So why was this Alfred so fixated on him?

"Well, I think I'd like to talk to your boss," Alfred said suddenly, effectively dodging Arthur's question. And now he wanted to see Arthur's supervisor?

His stomach plummeted. Was Alfred mad or offended? Had Arthur broken a rule? Well, aside from giving the tour, but he had told him he couldn't do it. But Alfred had seemed so pleased all the while, so why now?

Despite his pounding heart, Arthur showed the man to his supervisor's office. He knocked and then waited. The elderly face of his boss peered around the door, just barely cracked open. Arthur thought him to be kind and patient, but he knew the man could be an unruly type as well.

"Yes Kirkland" he asked.

Arthur nodded to Alfred behind him. "This man would like to see you, sir."

Alfred stepped forward and thrust his hand out. "Alfred Jones, sir. I hope I'm on time."

The old man took Alfred's hand and shook it. He gave a small smile, or what could be considered it given it always seemed he had a scowl on his face. "Oh, Mr. Jones! Yes, you are right on time!"

Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion. He looked at Alfred for clarification.

"Just had a tour here by Arthur." Alfred clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I think he's due for a promotion."

The old man looked to Arthur and frowned. "No, no. Kirkland is too volatile. He could fight with people."

Alfred chuckled and shook his head. He hadn't removed his hand from Arthur's shoulder yet. "Well I don't think so. He was nice to me."

"That's because he knows who you are," the supervisor said.

"Nope! I didn't tell him!" Alfred winked at Arthur.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked slowly. He was starting to become concerned. Alfred's smile may have returned, but it did little to quell Arthur's stomach.

"The new boss!" Alfred declared. "Sorry for that little stunt. I have my reasons. I'll make it up to you."

The old man cut their chatter short and pulled Alfred into his office, slamming the door; effectively shutting Arthur out. He just stood there with his mouth agape. Should he be upset? Should he feel let down? Why should he? Alfred had mentioned a promotion, and if he was the boss that meant Arthur would get exactly what he wanted.

That was what he wanted, right?

It would be a few days later that Arthur was promoted to tour guide. His first official tour. It was just as exciting as when he gave an impromptu one to Alfred. Of course, having Alfred as the new boss was awkward to get used to. He wasn't sure how he should act around the man now. It was almost as if he were embarrassed to be near him.

And Alfred would have none of that. He called Arthur into his office one day, and Arthur reluctantly went to see him. Alfred smiled and waved a hand to the chair before his desk.

"Please, have a seat Arthur."

Arthur did so. He looked to his lap nervously. "Yes, sir?"

Alfred sat on the front of his desk, looking at Arthur with his arms crossed. He arched an eyebrow. "Why the sir? Are you okay?"

"Sorry, but the last time we spoke it was rather… much like a lie."

Alfred blushed. "No, not really. I mean, sure I didn't tell you who I was, but I didn't mean to. Look, I'm sorry. I asked you in here to apologize. I said I'd make it up to you."

"H-how? You've already given me a promotion."

"Well… how about a cup of coffee?" Alfred was blushing even more, and it intrigued Arthur. Why would he be nervous?

"You mean, like a business meeting?" Arthur's heart had begun to speed up. He didn't want to be so flustered around his boss, but that man's smile and eyes alone were enough of a torturous temptation.

"No… like… Like a date." Alfred was rubbing his nose awkwardly. "I, um, I hope that's…That that's okay."

Arthur looked up at him. "S-sir?"

"I mean, it's okay. Dating your boss and all _would_ be kind of weird, huh?" Alfred was laughing without really laughing now. "And I won't fire you or act weird if you turn me down. It's totally fine."

"No."

Alfred was briefly surprised, but nodded. "Yes, all right. I understand."

"No, I mean… No, it's all right… I… don't think it's weird." Arthur chanced a smile up at Alfred. He was blushing and his heart was in his ears, but he was tired of being just a janitor. Alfred had been the one to give him a promotion, so why not return the thanks?

Why not give him a little promotion too?

"So…where are you going to take me? You do owe me one."

* * *

_Hoshiko2_'s cents: Yeah, corny and crappy ending. But happy birthday to purpleskyjuliet. She's always been a faithful reader of mine, and she's such a sweet girl. Sorry I deviated from your original request, but this one came to me so easily. Hope you liked it!


End file.
